Electronic devices, such as mobile or cellular phones, may be equipped with functionality for contacting emergency services in an expedited manner. For example, a mobile phone may prominently display instructions for contacting “911” or other emergency services in a way that by-passes password entry or log-in screens. However, when a user utilizes a mobile phone to contact emergency services in this way, that fact that he is doing so can be readily apparent to someone watching his actions. Thus, in a situation where the device owner is forced to unlock or otherwise use his phone by an assailant, contacting emergency services in the conventional manner may not be practical. Accordingly, in conventional systems, a user is unable to comply with an assailant's commands, while at the same time discreetly contacting emergency services.